


The Green-Eyed Monster

by deli (deliciousirony)



Series: Art [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Dean Cas Mini Bang, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/deli
Summary: Art for supernatural9917’s Dean Cas Mini Bang “Jealousy”:“Castiel decides not to work with the angels to find Kelly Kline, and instead goes back to the bunker to work with the Winchesters. He ends up finding common ground with Mick Davies, especially after he saves Claire with the werewolf cure. Dean finds their new friendship extremely annoying for some reason he can't quite put his finger on…”





	The Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernatural9917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jealousy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19808065) by [supernatural9917](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917). 



> I loved the idea of Dean being, for some weird, unfathomable reason, annoyed with Castiel’s and Mick’s friendship. And then it turned out that it had been written by my Red Carpet Chronicles partner in crime, super!!! I’m so thrilled I got to work with her on this again, because she’s, quite frankly, perfect <3

The original promo banner I made didn’t read right, so I changed it a bit before posting:

I wanted to show a bit of the bunker for the scene where Dean observes Castiel and Mick, also because I had never really done the bunker before. However, I knew I didn’t have the patience to render it in all its wonderfully detailed glory, so I decided to try something a bit looser - also something I had been wanting to try for a while. Super has been, as always, supremely tolerant of all my experimenting ;) 

I’m not sure I’m entirely happy with it; I keep wanting to go back in and flesh it out more and make it more detailed and render it more. I think I might come back to this at some point and try some more ideas. 

Since Super had mentioned she’d love a pic with Dean throwing Cas against the wall, I did this quick little thing: 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Come find me on Tumblr! ](https://delicious-irony.tumblr.com)   
>  [ Or on Pillowfort ^^ ](https://pillowfort.io/deli)
> 
> [Art post on Tumblr]()   
>  [Art post on Pillowfort]()   
>  [Masterpost on Tumblr]()


End file.
